


[授翻]行则将至

by karanguni, yamawashigeharu



Category: Tang Chao | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: Gen, Sort Of, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 圣诞贺文, 平行世界, 武侠
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/pseuds/karanguni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu
Summary: 美酒在发出无声的呼唤，杜甫觉得响应她的召唤总好过置之不理。他踏入小屋，屋中有着壮美的奇景。
Kudos: 2





	[授翻]行则将至

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inhammer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inhammer).
  * A translation of [The Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127155) by [karanguni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/pseuds/karanguni). 



> 作者的话：  
> 献给 Inhammer .
> 
> 圣诞快乐！您提到过的四处漂泊的游侠诗人我太爱了，所以这篇晚唐时期的小小架空敬献给您。
> 
> 感谢Prinz为本文beta。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 感谢原作者的翻译授权。  
> 除中文翻译的tag外，别的tag都是作者自己打的，我只是将其译为中文。“Sort of”的tag多方查找也不知道该怎么译，干脆就原样放上去了……
> 
> 这是我第一次进行翻译工作，如果有任何疑问请联系我。  
> This is my first translation,please connect me if you have any problems.

吾求仙丹材，穷林踪以寻；  
白成《金匮》方，出世投为深。  
今辽宋间之寻途，吾亦以继。  
赠李白，杜甫  
—————————————

杜甫坐在黄河的岸边沉思着。他非常清醒，但水面上反射的太阳光像几道光刺，逼得他不得不眯起眼睛。这个早晨对诗情画意很不友好，但对近在眼前的这件差事却非常有利：收税。

带着些晨倦的洛阳在他的四周缱绻流连。迟起的鸟儿仍在枝头歌唱，它们的声音与黄河永恒的沉涛嗡鸣互相应和。远远的，杜甫能听见向南几里外苏醒的乡村集市发出的喧闹声响，摊主们在大声吆喝，行人们在讨价还价。

问题就在于这片粉饰太平的光景，他知道，而且只能更加小心地思考对策。所有前任调查官员都没查出地方财政的问题所在，但人民的愤怒已经难以忽视——凡事必有因。就凭这地方泥泞不平的街道，还有人们风吹日晒的脊背上粗糙的衣料，连瞎子都能明白这里的景况。

杜甫觉得这里的地方长官的确有两把刷子：他的书法写得有多好，做账就做得有多糟。他一板一眼地执行了玄宗皇帝的每一条政令，但居然连一点政绩也没做出来。光这一条罪状就足以公堂相见了。毫无疑问此人精于玩弄权术，但他的理政能力差到会让八辈祖宗气得从坟墓里跳起来。

这样想着，杜甫叹了口气。别了，黄河，他想道，还有文山会海在等着我。  
—————————————

几天下来，杜甫觉得本地的行政问题已经能堆成山了。他来到这个叫胡村的小村子是为了查清真相，完全不是为了例行公事然后对地方官的胡作非为睁一只眼闭一只眼。

配位的行政体制支持着税收的增长……杜甫注意到地方官员在最后一季的收成总账上记了一条不要脸到令人震惊的脚注。

“真可惜这体制不能把你的右手也一起打断，以免你用它在账上再糊弄一番。”杜甫在心中惋惜了一下，把这份文书收进袖中。今年的审计完成了，但还有更多工作要做，完全纠清潦草账簿的希望逐渐变得不切实际。

不多时，有人恭敬地招呼了一声，然后进了他的房间。杜甫抬起头，发现进来的正是这里的苍蝇老虎大贪官，他这会儿突然变得格外殷勤。

“大人要不要用一点早膳？”苍蝇问道，随身带进来一只托盘——以这托盘的精致华美，只装早餐显然是委屈它了——盛着几乎满溢的茶点。

就算他想同化杜甫，杜甫也只会拒绝这种腐蚀：温水煮青蛙会杀人于无形，放纵自己沉湎于欢乐无异于慢性自杀。

但他就快要黔驴技穷了。

这是一个潮湿的秋夜，空气中有几分凉意。村庄和周围的荒野、树林都覆盖在一片低悬的浓雾中，一切都被盖上了糖霜。杜甫寻声来到小镇一角的客栈，灯光透过这里并不精致的窗框投射出温暖的橙黄，客栈里传出沙哑的笑声和器皿碰撞声。

美酒在发出无声的呼唤，杜甫觉得响应她的召唤总好过置之不理。他踏入小屋，屋中有着壮美的奇景。

“今朝有酒今朝醉，”一个陌生人坐在拥挤到摇摇欲坠的桌子上，纵酒狂歌，“我本楚狂人，凤歌笑孔丘！”他从杯子里痛饮一口，“天子呼来不上船，”又一大口，“自称臣是酒中仙！还有——”

饮者指着他的观众，把所有人一一点了个遍，手还紧紧抓着酒杯，“还有，你们所有人，全都疯狂地爱着我！因为我是世间的至诚之人。”

诗人带着点踉跄鞠躬答谢。他的醉后狂歌韵脚优美、格律古典，杜甫意识到他是个诗人，不过房间里的其他人没有一个注意到这件事。

“先生，”杜甫叫他，从袖子里掏出纸笔。

“你才是先生，”这人回敬他一句，突然转身看着他，“……官人，我可曾冒犯了您？”

“我名杜甫，未曾冒犯。”杜甫安慰他说，然后挑了一张空桌子开始奋笔疾书。

“我李白，尚需加勉啊！”诗人哭道。杜甫的毛笔一时顿在这个名字上，墨色浸染开来，晕掩了他的字。酒神般的李白，正咧着嘴对他笑：“功名利禄不过是浮云——我完全用不着那玩意。杜官人想摆脱它么？需要我帮帮你吗？”他扯住杜甫的衣袖。

杜甫一下子意识到屋子里的其他人全都在看着他们。他深深地吸了口气，一本正经地说：“我觉得行。”然后拿起刚才写的纸片递给李白，“谈谈你的诗，如何？”

李白眯眼看着杜甫工整的字迹，“如果你人和你的字一样板正，”他说，“这次可以好好放松一下了。”他折起那页诗笺，毫不在乎地把它塞进兜里。

杜甫看着李白伸手去拿另一坛酒，把它们倒进同一个杯子，然后他们干杯。杜甫的酒才喝了一半，李白的杯子就砰然坠地，他咆哮着“想让洒家怎么帮你，杜官人？”，然后一下翻倒在地不省人事。他已然烂醉如泥。  
—————————————

杜甫带着李白回到他的临时寓所。李白来到这里倒头就睡，醒来才去冲了个澡，换掉脏衣服，又偷吃杜甫的早餐。杜甫好奇他有多少钱，他说如果要拿钱来回报杜甫的话他可付不起。

“报答我一个建议吧，”杜甫急切地道，他曾听说过李白的天才，他的宦海浮沉和最终的流放，对这等神通广大的人物很是景仰。“先生广读四书五经——”

“洒家从没读过那些东西。”李白说，他此生从未应试科举，这是真的。

“您与朝廷相交甚密——”

“洒家和那帮当官的完全没关系，”李白似乎已经准备在杜甫家蹭吃蹭喝，就好像这是他自己家一样。

“你疯了。”杜甫最后说。

“没错。”李白赞成道。

“你没有教养，没有责任感，丝毫不知道谨慎小心，”杜甫念叨他，“但你就是受欢迎。因为你是至诚之人，字字珠玑。”

他接着说：“事实上，我调查的人正鱼肉百姓，但我拿不出有力的证据，”杜甫把先前收进袖子的文书拿出来摊在桌上，指着这份被无视的事实，“我没法把它昭告天下。”

李白夹起一个饺子，“没有人会希望真实被昭告天下，”他说，“因为总有不真实的一面。”

杜甫惊讶得张大嘴，差点忘了合上，不知该说些什么好。他看着李白站起来去读文书，一时间只听见他的轻蔑和唾弃，到言重处逐渐转为附合着“很好，很好”的切齿之声。等他读倦了，杜甫问他：“你觉得如何？”

“无药可救，”李白断言道，推开那张纸。他在屋内连连踱步，最后找到了一坛酒。这贪官对他的刺史可谓是十分上心，吃穿用度一应俱全。“但我在别的方面可能能帮到你，杜大诗人。”

杜甫看看酒坛和酒杯。“杜大诗人失踪了，”他承认，“踪影全无。”

“那我们就去找到他，”李白宣告道，然后拿起酒坛为二人斟了一轮酒。  
—————————————

今夜明月高悬。杜甫躺在地板上，透过窗户醉醺醺地凝望那轮明月。他觉察到，自己的眼皮在逐渐变得沉重。

“有广厦千万间，使天下寒士俱得其居。”他对着摊成一个大字躺在他身边的李白绘声绘色地描述道，“你觉得，何时能建起这样的广厦？”

“根本建不起来，”李白笑了，“因为一个人至少要五间房子，所以这间数从一开始就离谱。”

“肯定有这样的好心人，”杜甫反驳道，“肯定有连你都觉得愿意出钱帮他们的人。”

“能帮他们的只有他们自己，”李白说着，喝光了他们第五坛酒的最后一滴，“能帮他们的就是‘寒士’。这世道，当官的大都腐败不堪。不要妄想你能改变他们，杜官人——你一旦加入他们，就会身不由己地跟他们同流合污。”

“唉，”杜甫叹道，“要是连个官位都没有，我会无地自容的。”

“为什么不能离开官场，就此罢休？”李白问。

“这个世界很现实，冷漠而严酷。那样做是自欺欺人。”杜甫指出。

李白的思绪飘向屋子里的火盆，它现在正安静地燃烧着，为小屋带来温暖。“那就去做唯一的光，杜官人，去做唯一的光——”这个男人放声咆哮，“忘掉头衔，忘掉名字，抛弃一切重担，走你自己的路。”

他站了起来，拿起那张载满地方政府罪行的纸，把它扔进火盆，看着它化为灰烬。

杜甫没有阻止他，这一切就像一个梦。他无动于衷似地看着曾经如此重视的证据被付之一炬。

“还有不少重担，”他最后终于说，“我觉得我可以自己抛掉一些。”  
—————————————

第二天早晨，苍蝇在杜甫的寓所找到了他们。宿醉后他们都在头痛，但意识非常清醒。

“这是什么？”苍蝇大喊道，一片文书的残片躺在他的手掌上，“你们都做了些什么？！我要全部上报给——”

李白懒懒地睁开一只眼睛，开口打断他的长篇大论：“我问个更应景的问题：你都做了些什么？”

他从地上爬起来，夸张地打了个哈欠。这时杜甫正迅速而吃力地滚到他脚下试图拦住他，努力思考着怎样才能稍微开脱一下这个令他悔不当初的局面。

大贪官的脸一下子红了。李白一边发出老人似的咕哝声一边站起身，伸手去拿他仅有的几件随身物品。然后，让杜甫为之震惊的是，他解开其中一个肮脏的破布包，其中竟是一把剑。

他缓慢地举起仍未出鞘的剑，指向那个贪官。

“你应该为百姓鞠躬尽瘁，但实际上你对他们胡作非为。”李白说，“我问你一句，你敢承认吗？”

那贪官打断他：“我没有——”

他没有说完——他已经没机会说完了。李白的剑嗡鸣着出鞘，这个贪官甚至没能发出一声尖叫，血花便优美地四溅开来，洒在他拼命掩饰的一地罪状上。

杜甫低头看着死去的地方官，一抬头，李白正在擦拭他的剑。

“我是个疯子。”李白抢在杜甫说话前道，“我是个疯诗人，没人会喜欢我，我更不会借着我的诗抛头露面。”他放弃了为自己申辩，这大概算是杜甫经历过的最令人难过的事情了，至今为止都是，未来也将会是。“扫清这堆污秽吧，杜官人，然后把所有事情都推给我。我马上就离开。”  
—————————————

最后，朝廷认可了杜甫的刺史报告：地方政府的腐败与堕落最终令百姓不堪忍受，揭竿而起；贪官则在试图掩盖罪状时被杀，凶手却不是治下的人民，而是疯癫的浪人。无人知道凶手的下落。

杜甫接受了这样的结果，离开了这个小村庄。然而他并没有回到首都洛阳，而是从此放弃了所有荣华富贵，代之以，一柄剑。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 我列举了很多历史事件和名称，但本文只是名义上设定在744年左右，实际上是AU。此次诗海漫游，我相信是因为Inhammer带给我的惊人启发。
> 
> Stephen Owen的《杜甫诗集》是一部令人惊叹的作品。它对懵懂无知的我很有帮助。这些诗前小注格外有帮助：
> 
> **这可能是杜甫遇到李白（701~762）之后所作的最早的诗，李白此时已经萌生了放弃翰林职位的想法（这首诗中的表达是李白的“逃离”），不久杜甫去了开封周边地区，在那里他与李白和高适（701~765）相遇。**
> 
> 杜甫的思想实验《茅屋为秋风所破歌》选译自http://www.chinese-poems.com/d08.html
> 
> 安得广厦千万间，  
> 大庇天下寒士俱欢颜！  
> 风雨不动安如山。  
> 呜呼，何时眼前突兀见此屋，  
> 吾庐独破受冻死亦足！  
> If I could get a mansion with a thousand, ten thousand rooms,  
> A great shelter for all the world's scholars, together in joy,  
> Solid as a mountain, the elements could not move it.  
> Oh! If I could see this house before me,  
> I'd happily freeze to death in my broken hut!
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 题头诗是尝试概括原文含义的结果，原文似乎有诗格……但我并不能get到这段话与文章的联系，（是说子美以入仕为宦作为寻找激浊扬清的道路，而太白则选择出世打造一个幻想的清白世界？）也许这段题头与这个系列的其他文章也有关系。
> 
> 感谢光棱的翻译协力。
> 
> 后记中标记****的部分可能存在翻译错误、偏差或转折僵硬，如果有任何指正请联系我。  
> 以及，这篇文章是作者的系列作品之五，如果对这个系列的其它作品感兴趣，请左转原文。  
> 


End file.
